The Protectors of Steve
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Steve can't take the guilt of betraying Tony anymore and hurts himself. And continues until his team find out. They make a move to help him. But the only person who Steve wants and knows can help him is Tony. The person he loves and the person he betrayed… Warning: Self Harm
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Steve can't take the guilt of betraying Tony anymore and hurts himself. And continues until his team find out. They make a move to help him. But the only person who Steve wants and knows can help him is Tony. The person he loves and the person he betrayed…

* * *

**Warning: Self Harm**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Steve had been feeling guilty about everything he had done to Tony. Ever since leaving Tony is Siberia he had been feeling sick with guilt and the betrayal he did. And Tony's words to him because of Steve's betrayal haunted him.

"_He is my friend", _Steve remembers himself saying

"_So was I", _Tony had said

Steve trembles remembering Tony's betrayed face. He had betrayed the man he loved. And he remembered Tony's hurt face. All he could think about is that he hurt Tony, he had betrayed him. He was clutching his hands so tight with a knife that they bleed he just stares at them. The blood made him feel better as he thought it was right since he made Tony bleed he wanted to bleed to pay the deed and to feel the pain he caused Tony.

He started to think it helped him hurting himself. And he started to hide the fact he was doing it by doing it on his arms. He acted like he was fine when he was around the team but behind closed doors was where he cut himself. More other then before when Rhodey joined them after being angry at Tony for himself getting hurt. Steve tried to tell Rhodey it was his fault but Rhodey didn't listen.

So Steve thought it was his fault for taking Tony's best friend away. Steve had spent nights now it tears at the thought of Tony being alone but also himself for spending time alone. He REALLY wanted Tony.

He still cut to make the feeling of hurt and want go away. But it was being to not get enough for him. He felt he wasn't punishing himself enough. So he stopped really eating. He knew it was bad because of his Enhanced Body but he didn't care at the moment.

He thought he was being careful so nobody would notice he should have known he wasn't good enough to hide it.

Sam had gone into his room and found the razor and asked Steve about it. Steve lied and said he wasn't cutting himself. Sam and the others told Steve they where worried about him because he looked like he was dropping weight. Steve denied everything and the team decided to leave it for now but Steve noticed they were watching him more closely.

Now he was asleep for the first time in ages. He didn't sleep often because he always saw Tony saying he hated him. This night was different.

"_Tony!" Steve calls_

"_I hate you Rogers. You chose a murder over me", Tony says_

"_Please Tony I love you", Steve cries_

"_You disgust me Rogers", Tony says glaring_

"_Please I want you", Steve begs_

"_I loath you with every fibre of my being", Tony replies_

_The dream then changes to Steve killing Tony in Siberia. _

That was when Steve woke up screaming. He was panting with tears falling down his face. He sobbed he knew Tony hated him. He didn't think he had anything to live for. He grabbed a blade he was hiding and thought how easy it would be to kill himself. Nobody would even miss him. But before he did it he was going to use that phone.

He presses the only number in it sobbing as it rang. Thinking nobody would pick up. Accept that there only was one ring before a voice he was longing to hear answered.  
"Steve?" Tony asks

Steve sobs at hearing Tony's voice.

"Steve are you alright?" Tony asks alarmed now

"I am sorry. So sorry", Steve sobs

"Steve what is going on? Are you safe?" Tony asks making Steve sob all the harder

"I am sorry", Steve sobs  
"Steve your scaring me. What is wrong love?" Tony asks

"I know you hate me. I am sorry for what I did to you", Steve hiccups

"Steve I don't hate you. I was mad but my anger is gone now", Tony reassures him

Steve's sobs where beginning to worry him. Tony didn't know what was going on but Steve sounded broken.

"You do hate me", Steve states crying and sobbing

"I don't why do you think I keep this phone on me every second?" Tony asks with a weak chuckle  
"I am sorry", Steve says again and again

"What is wrong? Love please talk to me", Tony asks severely worried now

"I am sorry for blaming you for Ultron. I am sorry I didn't listen to you about the Accords. I am sorry for taking your best friend away. But most of all I am sorry for not telling you the truth early even though you trusted me with your secrets of deafness, dyslexia, robotic arm and leg", Steve continues to ramble

"Steve breath. Deep breaths love", Tony says softly and soothingly

"I can't I hate myself", Steve admits

"No you don't", Tony says worried lacing his tone

"I just want to end it all Tony"

Tony feels the fear in his heart. He knew Steve meant it. Everything that had happened was coming back to bite him. And he knew if he didn't do something Steve would be dead soon. Probably within minutes. He gestures to Stephen to come over and he wrote what he needed.  
"You don't mean that your CAPTAIN AMERICA your STEVE ROGERS. You will not die on foreign soil. I won't let you die", Tony declares gesturing wildly to Stephen

"I am sorry but I can't do this. Know I love you and I am sorry", Steve says

"St…", Tony starts but Steve hung up

Steve looks at the razor and puts it towards his neck when Tony suddenly comes out of a portal that closes behind him. Tony had his hands up and he was dressed casually. His eyes full of worry.  
"Steve you don't want to do this", Tony says softly

"I do. Your not here anyway. I burnt that bridge", Steve sobs

"Stevie I promise you I am here. Why don't you give me the razor?" Tony says kneeling down to look at Steve

"I am sorry. You hate me", Steve sobs

"I could never hate you. I was angry but that is long passed Love", Tony says looking at Steve so he could see the truth in his eyes

"You can't possible be here to say that", Steve says

Tony takes Steve's other wrist and puts it against his heart.  
"Feel that love. My heart beats and I am here. Why don't you give me the razor and we can go somewhere to talk", Tony says softly

Steve trembles as he feels Tony's heartbeat against his hand.  
"Your really here?" Steve asks tears falling

"Really here. I will always be", Tony says gently

Steve's tears fall and his hand with the razor comes down but leaves a mark on his neck. Tony gentle takes the razor out of Steve's hand and Steve falls into Tony's arms sobbing. 'I am sorry' over and over again. And he clutches 's shirt.

"Shh it will be alright", Tony says running fingers through Steve's hair

That is when they hear a knock at the door and the voice of Bucky outside.

"Punk let me in. You need to talk to me", Bucky says

"We have to go", Tony whispers

"Please don't leave me", Steve whimpers holding on tighter to Tony

"I want you to come with me. Do you want that?" Tony whispers to Steve

Steve nods but holds on to Tony tightly.

"FRIDAY have Stephen open a portal", Tony says into his watch, "Steve is there anything you want to take with you?"

"Just the phone and your shirt", Steve whispers

"My shirt?" Tony asks  
"I stole one to bring with me. I am sorry I will gi…", Steve starts

"You can keep it. I will get that stuff ok?" Tony asks, "But I have to let you go. Will you be ok?"

"Yes", Steve whispers

"Punk come on. I am worried", Bucky says

Tony picks up the phone and Steve's clothes just as the portal opens.  
"Come on love lets get out of here", Tony says helping Steve up and noticing how light he was

Tony was going to have to fix that. Steve clutches to his shirt again as Tony starts to leave.  
"I am going to knock this door down Stevie", Bucky threatens

"Lets go", Tony urges

Tony and Steve make it into the portal and it closes just as Bucky brakes down the door.  
"Stevie?" Bucky asks looking around to find Steve not there and his things missing, "Shit! Guys we have a problem?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

**I have a poll up to ask if anyone should join the Tony/Steve/Stephen Harem. The top one, two or three will be added. Poll on the profile:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

_Wakanda _

* * *

Bucky was worried Steve wasn't in his room. He had been woken up by T'Challa because they were all worried about Steve. Apparently he hadn't been himself and wasn't eating right. So they had to wake him up.

Now they told him Steve wasn't coming out of his room so that is where Bucky went to find him. But when he knocked down the door nobody was in the room.  
"What is going on?" Sam asks answering Bucky's yelling

"Steve is not in his room", Bucky replies

"But he hasn't left that room!" Sam says pushing past to look in

The others had come over too. And they all saw the same thing Bucky did that the room had nobody in there.

"He didn't leave!" Clint exclaims

Sam looks around the room and sees the blade with some blood on it. And picks it up.

"Why would he need a blade?" Wanda asks confused

Bucky and Sam looked at each other with a thought of what the blade could be doing in Steve's room going through their minds.  
"Have you seen him doing it?" Bucky asks Sam

"No I haven't. But I found a razor not too long ago but he told me he didn't", Sam replies

"What are you lot talking about?" Rhodey asks

"We think Steve was self-harming", Bucky replies

"He wouldn't do that would he?" Clint asks concerned

"We would see wouldn't we?" Scott asks

"We need to find him to see", Sam declares

"We need to speak with King T'Challa hopefully he will know where Steve is. Otherwise we will have to search for him", Bucky says

"We better hurry. With what he has been doing to himself we don't know what frame of mind he would be in", Sam tells everyone

"Everyone split up. We must find him", Bucky orders, "Before he does something stupid or dangerous"

Everyone hurries out to look for Steve all of them scared for Steve's life and wondered how they could miss this…

* * *

_New York_

* * *

As soon as the portal closes behind them Steve feels the change in the environment. And feels like several eyes were on him.

He looks up to see Natasha, Vision, Bruce, Thor, a man in a cape, a woman in a uniform, another eight women, a man, Sharon Carter was there but also Loki himself. Steve clutches Tony nervously.

"Steve the man in the cape is the one who opened the portal he is Stephen Strange the Supreme Sorcerer. The woman in the uniform is Captain Marvel aka Carol Danvers. The women are Hope van Dyne, Daisy Johnson, Jennifer Banner, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Erik Selvig, Betty Ross, Lady Sif and Valkyrie. And you already know the rest. Loki is kind of good. Thor and Bruce vouch for him so I giving him the benefit of the doubt. Thor, Bruce, Loki, Lady Sif and Valkyrie have been back for months", Tony informs him moving them to the couch

"Steve are you alright?" Sharon asks softly

Natasha sees the blood on the neck, "I will get the first aid kit"

"Steve, Tony what happened?" Bruce asks coming over to look at the cut on Steve's neck

"Steve it is your call to tell them. But Stephen knows", Tony whispers to Steve

"Can…can you tell them?" Steve asks softly clutching still at Tony

"Of course love. Steve did this. He had been thinking of harming himself", Tony tells them

There were gasps around the room.

"Tony I have harmed myself", Steve says cringing at the explosion waiting to happen

"Where love?" Tony asks calmly even though his insides were in turmoil

"My arms", Steve whispers

Bruce gently pulls up the sleeves of Steve's top to see the cuts and notices there was many of them. Some where healed but some only half healed.

"I need to clean all of these", Bruce says  
"They will be fine", Steve protests trying to put his sleeves down

"Please love let Bruce do it. For me?" Tony asks

"Ok", Steve whispers not wanting Tony mad at him

Bruce and Stephen go over the arms and the nick on his neck. Natasha handed them the antiseptic and bandages. Steve winces as they touch one of the cuts on his arm. Tony takes Steve's face and forces Steve's attention on him.

"It will be ok Steve. I promise. I am so sorry you had to do this alone. You know I am not mad right?" Tony asks

Steve doesn't say anything. He thought Tony would be mad at him. Tony sighs at the silence.

"I could never stay angry at you for long Stevie. Never. Do you doubt my love for you?" Tony asks gently

"You can't possible love me after everything I did", Steve replies a tear failing

Tony wipes the tear away

"I have always loved you Steve. I have never, ever stopped. Not for a second. I love you so much you are one of my soulmates. I love you so much. If something was to happen to you I don't know what I would do", Tony says honestly

Steve looks at Tony looking for deceit but couldn't find a trace of it in Tony's eyes. They only showed honesty and love.

"You still love me?" Steve whisper asks

"Yes. With everything I have. Do you believe me?" Tony asks

"I…don't know", Steve stutters

"It will take time but you will see that I do. As much as I love my other three soulmates", Tony replies kissing Steve's forehead

"We all love you Steve. Your like a brother to many of us", Natasha says softly, "We never wanted you to feel this way"  
"I did this too myself", Steve mutters

"No you didn't! None of this mess is your fault love", Tony says firmly

"The fight at the airport…", Steve starts

"We were all hotheads", Tony responds

"That is agreed", Natasha mutters, "And some of you not saying names were dickheads"

"Like feathers and birdbrain? And the bug guy?" Tony asks amused

"Yes Clint, Wilson and Lang are all dickheads and hotheads", Natasha agrees

"I am going to hit Scott when he gets back. His ex-wife and I are deciding who goes first", Hope says trying to lighten the situation

"I didn't mean to drag him into this", Steve says to her

"He has a brain…", Hope starts

Tony snorts at that.  
"Ok a small brain. But a brain and he can think for himself. He made his own decisions Captain", Hope replies

"But your parents Tony", Steve says

"That wasn't you. It wasn't even Barnes. It was HYDRA", Tony says firmly

"But I never…", Steve starts

"You where trying to protect me. But yes that hurt. But I am over it", Tony replies

"The fight I left you in Siberia. I took your best friend", Steve whimpers

Tony pulls Steve to him tight.

"Listen to me Steve. Listen to me. Are you listening?" Tony asks firmly

Steve nods eyes only on Tony.

"Not your fault Love. That was all Zemo. He manipulated us. I DO. NOT. BLAME. YOU", Tony says firmly

"But with your disabilities I left you there. I could have made your injuries worse", Steve whispers

"That didn't happen. Just a disabled suit. Vision was with me within the hour and so was Stephen", Tony informs him

"But your arm and leg…", Steve starts

Tony decides to show the arm and leg to prove to Steve he was alright. He thinks to the arm and leg and the camouflage on them disappears and shows the mechanical parts.

"See love they are working perfectly. I even gave them cool upgrades", Tony replies cupping Steve's face with his robotic hand

"I'm sorry", Steve says, "I'm sorry too you too Natasha"

"Like Tony said nothing is your fault Steve", Natasha says gently

"I should have listened to Tony", Steve says

"Steve you were stressed about Aunt Peggy dying. It was understandable how you reacted to the Accords in this difficult time", Sharon says gently

"From what was told to us it sees like all sides lost their tempers", Bruce says finishing bandaging up the arms

"And your where manipulated by that Zemo wasn't it?" Thor asks

"It was", Tony confirms

"Then it wasn't your fault Captain. We have all done things we regret", Loki says, "Some of us have a longer list then others"

"I regret taking off on all of your after Ultron. I am sorry for being away for over three years. I am sorry you have had to deal with all this on your own", Bruce says gently squeezing Steve's wrist

"I regret not seeing how much my brother was suffering. And for being a poor brother at that. I will always regret it. And I regret not being here to help with this Zemo character", Thor informs them

"I regret not helping the Ancient One, my teacher more. I regret I wasn't able to save the people I couldn't save", Stephen says softly

"I regret everything I did when I was on the other side. For making all the bad calls I did. For making Bruce run away after Slovakia. And not helping us all come to a peaceful conclusion about the Accords", Natasha says squeezing Steve's other wrist

"I regret not stopping my father from doing what he did to Bruce and all of you", Betty says softly

"I am sorry for ruining my brothers coronation. The attack on Jotunheim. The attack on New York which I was being controlled from. And for everything I did. I regret it nearly cost me my brother, my father and my mother. And I regret that my attacks on earth nearly cost me my soulmates", Loki adds

"And you know my list love. I have many, many regrets. The top of those is ever causing you to doubt my love for you. And for your ever to hurt yourself because I wasn't there to help you", Tony says gently

"We all have regrets Captain. It comes with being human", Carol says, "I don't know you. But from what Tony, Natasha, Bruce and Thor told me I am looking forward to getting to know someone who is near equal to me"

Steve looks at them all as they say what they regret. They were all showing him so much care. It bought tears to his eyes. Even those he didn't know yet were showing him care and kindness and sharing what they regret.

He looked up at Tony and saw so much gentleness, kindness and love in his eyes that made Steve clutch Tony and sob. Tony just holds him tightly and whispers he loves him.

"I am not going anywhere without you", Tony whispers in his ear after a while

"Really?" Steve asks hoarsely

"Really love. If I have to go to a meeting your coming with me even though you have to put a cameo mask on. I am close to getting pardons. But I will start pushing yours through more firmly", Tony tells him

"We will all help you Steve", Natasha says

"If you feel the need to cut you come to one of us. Ok?" Tony says firmly

"I will try", Steve states

Tony nods knowing that Steve would have his bad days and not come to any of them. So Tony was going to have to have FRIDAY keep a watch on Steve. He would have to program some new protocols into her to do with Steve.

"So enough of the heavy do you what to know the story of why Thor, Loki, Bruce and the two Asgardians Lady Sif and Valkyrie are here?" Tony asks Steve as Steve cuddles into him

"I would like that", Steve says softly holding onto Tony's top

"Well Thor, Bruce, Loki you three have the floor. You too Stephen!" Tony says to them smiling, "Don't forget what Stephen did to Loki"

There were snickers in the room and Stephen looked smug.  
"I won't leave that out", Stephen promises and smiles at Loki's groan

"And don't forget the story of Loki's reaction to the Hulk", Tony adds

Loki groans at the laughter, "Do you have too?"

"Of course we do brother. Where is the fun in not telling it?" Thor asks with a smile

"It was pretty amusing. I never seen someone try to run that fast out of a room", Valkyrie says smirking at Loki

"Wait to you hear this love it is VERY funny", Tony whispers to Steve

Steve nods and starts to listen to the tail while curling up in Tony's arms. He felt different then what he felt in ages. He felt not quite happy yet. But not quite sad. But he did feel safe in Tony's arms.

He run over Tony's and the others promises and hoped he wouldn't let them down. And this wasn't a dream. He hoped this was real. He hoped this was real life and not a fantasy he made up.

Tony rubbed his robotic arm down Steve's arm back and forward. Making sure to completely ground Steve to the present. He knew it was going to be a long road ahead. He just hoped Steve would lean on them for help. Especially Loki and Stephen as they were soulmates.

That remained him he would have to put out a call to their last soulmate. Hopefully she would spend sometime here on earth helping Steve. Steve would need all the support he could get. And Tony was determined to do it.

He wasn't letting Steve out of his sight anytime soon…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Chapter .3. **

* * *

_New York…_

* * *

Steve liked being cuddled into Tony as he listens to the story and lets out a small chuckle. Steve hoped this wasn't a dream being back with Tony and the others. Steve was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Steve would you like to sleep?" Tony asks softly

"Not without you", Steve says quietly

"I will always be with you sweetheart as you are one of my soulmates", Tony promises

"So will I my Soulmate. But tonight I have to do a job", Stephen says apolitically

"I can't tonight stay with you Soulmate", Loki says

"I will stay with you and Tony", Natasha says with a soft smile, "Is that alright Steve?"

"Yes", Steve whispers

"Ok bed everyone. And if your up before us. Tell the kids the situation", Tony says to them

"We will", Carol promises

Tony helps Steve up and starts to lead Steve to his room with Natasha next to him.

"You have kids?" Steve Whispers

"Adopted", Tony tells him

"I should not have come here", Steve says sadly

"Why?" Tony asks

"You have other responsibilities", Steve says brokenly

"Your my soulmate Steve. You mean everything to me", Tony replies opening the bedroom door

"Really?" Steve asks

"Yes my love", Tony says kissing Steve's head

"You need to change into some night clothes", Natasha says quietly

"Can I wear your clothes Tony?" Steve asks nervously

"Of course Love. If that is what you want", Tony says

Tony gets the clothes and hands them to Steve. They change with Tony helping Steve a bit. He could now see how skinny Steve now was he would have to fix that. Once done Steve climbs into the middle of the bed. Natasha goes one side and Tony the other. Steve curls up into Tony's chest. He was shaking a bit.

"FRIDAY that lights off", Natasha says softly

"What is wrong love?" Tony asks feeling Steve shake

"I don't want to have nightmares", Steve admits

"Stevie I will help you in every way. When you have a nightmare I will wake you up and be by your side", Tony promises rubbing Steve's arm

"So will I", Natasha promises

"Really?" Steve asks

"Yes we love you so much", Tony says kissing his forehead

"You don't have too. I know having you ear aid on is annoying for you and gives you a headache", Steve says

"I won't turn it off. It will be fine", Tony promises

"Ok. Can you talk to me till I fall asleep?" Steve asks

"What do you want to hear?" Tony asks

"Anything", Steve says gripping Tony's top

"Ok I have jus the story", Tony says beginning to talk with Natasha

Steve soon falls asleep showing how tired he was. Tony and Natasha knew Steve had a long way to go...

* * *

_Wakanda…_

* * *

"Any sign of him?" Bucky asks T'Challa

"None I am afraid", T'Challa replies

"What about cameras?" Clint asks

"He doesn't appear on them and there are no cameras in the bedrooms", T'Challa says with a sigh

"He can't off just disappear!" Rhodey exclaims

"He has. But we won't stop looking for him", T'Challa promises

"Good he is not in a good way", Sam replies

"What do you think his condition is?" T'Challa asks

"I would say serve depression and I would say he is harming himself by cutting and not eating", Sam replies

"He has only eaten a little. He appears distracted", Clint says

"His Mind held a lot of despair", Wanda tells them

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Sam growls at Wanda

"I thought he had it handled. I didn't know he was cutting himself", Wanda says quietly

"Well he hasn't if the four razors we found in his room are anything to go by", Clint says

"I am sorry", Wanda says regret in her eyes

"What do we do now?" Scott asks

"We will continue the search", Bucky says

"He can't have gotten far", Rhodey adds

"Let's get going then", Sam says

"I will ask my sister if there is a way to track him", T'Challa offers them

"Thanks T'Challa. I hope we find him in time", Sam responds

"So do I", T'Challa replies

"We all do", Clint says with the others nodding

They all split up to go searching for Steve again and praying he was alright...

* * *

_New York...Several Hours Later_

* * *

Tony didn't go to sleep he decided to watch Steve to make sure he at least slept some. He had bought out his Starkpad and was redoing FRIDAY's code to make protocols for Steve's situation. Tony was determined to make sure Steve would be monitored he knew Steve would have his good days and his bad days. And Tony would be there through it all.

Tony also updated the schematics for the Stark Cameo Mask so Steve would be able to stay at his side all the time when he was out. He would be taking no chances of Steve getting arrested by the bastard Ross.

He would have to make sure Ross was never around Steve without him. He was sure Natasha, Loki and Stephen would help as Steve was their soulmate. And maybe Nebula would turn up with the Guardians of the Galaxy.

He also sent a message to Everett Ross. A cousin of the bastard Thaddeus Ross. And Tony knew that Everett HATED the other Ross because of his view on the enhanced humans and the powered humans. Everett was Tony's ally in dealing with all the mess with the Accords and Pardons. And the fact the Everett was dating his cousin Sharon also helped things.

Tony was tapping away on his StarkPad when he hears whimpering. Tony looks at Steve to see him start to whimper and cry.

"Please come back. Don't leave me. I am sorry", Steve cries in his sleep

Tony gently wraps him in his arms pulling Steve to him.

"Shh love your alright. Come back to me now. I'm here", Tony says softly stroking him trying to gently wake him

Steve continues to cry and Natasha wakes up and starts to help wake Steve up. Both taking to Steve softly and soothingly.

Steve bolts up awake. He had tears falling and he was shaking badly.

"Hey love it is ok. Your at the Compound. Your safe we are here", Tony says gently pulling a crying Steve into his arms

Steve clutches at Tony's top trying to figure out if Tony was real. He wasn't so sure. He remembered earlier but that had to be a dream.

"Shh Steve. Tash and I are here", Tony says holding Steve tightly trying to ground Steve to reality

Natasha was rubbing Steve's make humming a Russian Lullaby.

"Are you really with me?" Steve whimpers

Tony's heart breaks at Steve's words. Those words and the words from his sleep talking must be about him walking away from Steve. Tony knew he would have to prove to Steve that he would never leave him.

"I am my love. Fell my heartbeat", Tony says putting Steve's hand on his chest near his heart

Steve trembles as his feels Tony's heartbeats.

"That's real", Steve states burying his head in Tony's chest.

"Yes it is", Natasha murmurs

"I am sorry I woke you both up", Steve says trembling

"It is ok", Natasha replies

"I was still up Stevie. Working on a few projects", Tony says truthy

"How long did I sleep?" Steve asks

"FRIDAY how long did Steve sleep?" Tony asks

"5 hours Boss", FRIDAY replies

"That is the most I have slept in a while", Steve admits

Tony and Natasha share a look. They would have to have Steve sleeping more.

"Would you like to talk about the nightmares?" Tony asks gently

"Please no", Steve begs gripping Tony's shirt again

"Ok but we will talk about this soon. I can see these Nightmares are terrifying you. Talking will help. But I would never make you talk to me. But as I said it would help. Anyone here would listen if you want to talk. And we won't tell anyone", Tony tells him

"Not yet. Please", Steve says looking at Tony with sad eyes

"Ok love. Do you think you would get anymore sleep?" Tony asks

"No", Steve whispers

"How about we go to my workshop huh? I can show you some of my new inventions. And we can see back your gear while we are down there. Does that sound good?" Tony asks him

"I won't be a bother?" Steve asks

"Never", Tony replies

"I don't want to be in your way", Steve admits

"You could never. Would you like to go then?" Tony asks

"Yes", Steve whispers

"Tash you coming?" Tony asks her

"Do you want me there Steve?" Natasha asks

"I…", Steve stutters

"It is ok Steve. All your soulmates understand you need Tony more then the others. Don't even be afraid to tell us. We all love you and want you to be happy", Natasha replies

"Thank you", Steve whispers

"Your welcome", Natasha says smiling

Tony helps Steve up and gives Steve some of his sweats.

"Come on Stevie. I have lots of cool gadgets in my lab", Tony says wrapping an arm around Steve

Steve nods.

"See you at breakfast Tash", Tony says

"Have fun boys", Natasha says smiling

Tony leads Steve to the elevator and FRIDAY takes them down to the labs. Tony puts codes in at one of the doors and it unlocks quickly.  
"Wake up the babies FRI", Tony calls

Lights and holograms all light up around the room and Steve finds himself mesmerized once again at the technology. The technology here was what he always imagined the future to be like. Steve sees all the different projects at different tables. It looked like Tony was pretty busy.

"You are busy", Steve states

"Not that much. This is about normal now", Tony replies

"Am I making more work for you?" Steve asks nervously

"No Steve you aren't", Tony replies

"I am just a burden for anyone", Steve whimpers sitting on the couch

"You are NOT a burden love. I love helping you. We are in this together", Tony says squeezing Steve's hand

"I will try and believe that", Steve says

"Good. Now I will work on the Cameo Mask first because we are going to need it. I already have prototypes so I just need to work out the bugs. But why don't I tell you about what has changed here?" Tony asks going to his seat and reeling it to a bench

"What has changed?" Steve asks wrapping Tony's blanket around himself for comfort

"When now we have a lot of people working for us. Under different Divisions. Some people work in more then one Division", Tony explains

"Divisions?" Steve asks

"The Avengers Division that holds all the Avengers there is about 80 people with superpowers and enhanced abilities. But they don't work as Avengers full time they have day jobs", Tony tells him

"Does that conflict with anything?" Steve asks

"At this moment it hasn't been a problem. Next is the Charity & Fundraising Division, Clean Up & Damage Control, Communication Division, Extraction & Retrieval Division, Financial Division, Groundskeeper Division, Housing Division, Human Resources Division, Interns, IT Division, Legal Division, Liaison Division, Magic Division, Maintenance Division, Medical Division, PR Division, Research & Development Division, Science Division, Search & Rescue Division, Security Division, Special Operations Division, Spies Division, Transport Division, Weapons & Technology Division and the Young Avengers Division", Tony tells him

"That's a lot. Where do you fit in?" Steve asks softly

"I am in charge of Research & Development Division, Science Division, and the Weapon & Technology Division. And I am second in command after Captain Marvel in the Avengers Division", Tony replies

"Your not…overworked?" Steve asks

"I am fine. I like it this way", Tony assures him

"I like watching you work", Steve admits watching Tony

Tony smiles at him.

"Are you expecting me to go back into the field as an Avenger?" Steve asks nervously

"Not yet love. I want you well first. We can talk about being an Avenger later when I get your pardon. And we will discuss field work then", Tony says gently

"That is good", Steve replies

Steve knew he wasn't good for the field. He was relieved that Tony wasn't going to make him. Steve listens as Tony talks. It was relaxing hearing Tony's voice. He still couldn't believe he was so close to Tony. And that Tony wanted him.

"This device as a bracelet will show a different face once we program a look you would like", Tony says showing him the bracelet

"Will it work?" Steve asks softly

"Of course. We can program a look of your choice", Tony informs him

"Boss Breakfast is ready", FRIDAY says

"Well then we better get up there the ladies would shoot me if we aren't there", Tony says

"Who will be there?" Steve asks nervously

"The ones you meet last night. Plus my adopted kids, the Barton's and the Lang's", Tony replies pulling Steve to his side

"Mrs Barton and the kids are here?" Steve asks surprised

"Yep. I didn't trust Ross not to go after them the same with Maggie and Cassie. So they all live here now. Laura is planning of killing birdbrain", Tony says joking as they get in the elevator

"It wasn't his fault. It was mine", Steve says guilty

"We all make our own decisions Stevie. So don't feel guilty", Tony says sternly

Steve doesn't say anything as the doors to the communal floor opens. Steve looks nervously around as he sees all the kids and adults in the room. Putting breakfast on the table.

"It is alright Stevie. Your fine. You will be next to me", Tony whispers in Steve's ear

"Hi Steve how are you this morning?" Bruce asks kindly

Steve just shrugs. Tony gets him in a set next to him with Natasha one Steve's other side.

"How are you Steve?" Laura asks kindly

"It wasn't Clint's fault Ma'am", Steve says to her ignoring her question

"He has a brain and should have thought it through. So don't go blaming yourself", Laura says sternly

"I will try", Steve says

"Hello Captain I am Maggie Lang and this is my daughter Cassie", Maggie says from her seat

"I am sorry I dragged Scott into my mess Ma'am", Steve says softly

"Steve nothing is your fault. We should make a rule for you of not apologizing", Tony says jokingly and sternly

"What would you like to eat Steve?" Natasha asks

"I don't want much", Steve says

"Too bad. You need to eat. I think Natasha give him so strawberry pancakes. Laura a chocolate chip muffin. I will get his eggs and bacon", Tony orders

The three of them pile Steve's plate with food. And Bruce gives him a cup of tea.

"Eat up Steve. And I will introduce you to the kids", Tony says smiling

"We aren't kids!" a teenage boy exclaims

"Could have fooled me", Carol mutters

"Steve this kids are Doreen Green aka Squirrel Girl she is 13", Tony says gesturing to girl with a tail who smiles at Steve

"Hello Captain", she says

"These are Kalama Khan aka Shifter she is 12, Riri Williams aka Iron Heart she is 16 and a protegee of mine. Kate Bishop aka Hawkeye, yes that might get confusing so we might change it, she is 16. Harley Keener aka Iron Lad who is 14 and is a protegee of mine, and Peter Parker, who you meet, he is Spider-Man and he is 16 and my last protegee", Tony says pointing at each kid who waves

"You're the guy from Germany", Steve states looking at Peter

"Yeh I am. Sorry for taking your shield Captain Rogers", Peter says sheepishly

"It is fine. I am sorry if you were hurt", Steve says softly

"I was fine. Not even a scratch", Peter assures him

"Oh and Cooper has an Avenger name even if he doesn't go out at the moment. He is Robin Hood", Tony tells Steve

"I am just like my Dad with a bow and arrow", Cooper says proudly

"I would like to see that", Steve replies

"I can show you after", Cooper promises

"Steve you should be eating", Tony says gently

Steve nods and starts to eat as he could see the concerned looks everyone was giving him. He hoped he wouldn't cause them too much stress. Especially Tony who was watching him like a hawk. Steve was uncomfortable with the looks but was relieved when Tony and Natasha take up conversations with others at the table.

He was drawn into a conversation with Carol about different duties of being Captains. The conversation was taking his mind off everything. But he still checked if Tony was still there and he was.

* * *

Tony hoped he was doing the right thing. He also hoped he had prepared for Steve to do anything dangerous and getting himself killed. He hoped Steve being next to him ALL the time would stop Steve from harming himself. But he knew Steve would still find a way. It was just how these people who were suicidal were.

He just hoped he had done enough to get to Steve in time if was having a moment. But this was going to take time. And Tony was determined to help Steve through it all…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
